LOTM: Silence Reigns S2 P4/Transcript
(The Defenders are seen in their uniforms as they're seen inside of an arena at U.A. Seris is seen at the other end as he looks down at his Ice Arm) Seris: So, this is it then? You're really doing this? Alex: It was the best time to do it dad, we know we're ready for this. Scott: We know you're a powerful hero, but you should be aware of the odds man. Izuku: Tactically speaking, we do overpower him and outnumber him if we work together. Uraraka: Maybe we should surround him? Erin: No that's not a good idea. Getting close like that just makes his job easier. Mina: Then what- Seris: Hey! If you kids are done building your flawed strategy, I'd like to get started! Miles: Flawed? Jiro: Did he really just say that? Erin: Mom wasn't wrong about his harsh fighting spirit. Alex: Hold on dad, give us a second! (Ashley is seen up in the stands with a few other Pro Heroes) Ashley: Seris, you better not go far with this. Aizawa: Even if he doesn, they'll be prepared for it. Ashley: How so? Aizawa: Those kids have fought worse in their time as a group you know. Ashley: I guess but...Seris isn't like the people they've fought. (Seris is seen as he smirks at The Defenders) Ashley: He's the descendant of a God Aizawa, he took down one of the greatest threats to The Omniverse that has probably ever existed. Aizawa: Even so, you should still at least keep hope in them. (Aizawa looks over at Ashley) Aizawa: Your kids are down there after all. (Seris is seen down below as he yells at The Defenders) Seris: Ready? (The Defenders all turn and glare at Seris) Erin: You know it dad. Ashley: Seris, try not to hurt them too badly! Seris: I won't honey! You know me! Ashley: That's exactly my point! Alex: You think getting hurt is something we're worried about? Richie: I think we can take you on just fine Mr. Lorthare. Seris: Hm, you're gonna have to prove that to me. Erin: Oh we plan on that! (The heroes arm themselves as Seris smirks) Seris: So...You ready? Alex: Bring it! (Seris breaths out as chilled air flows from his mouth) Seris: Fine. (Seris takes a small step forward, causing the floor of the arena to completely freeze over in a thin sheet of ice, causing the heroes to fall off balance) Izuku: WHOA!! Shoto: He froze the ground! (Seris is seen walking forward, seemingly being unaffected by the slippery ground) Seris: This'll be easy. Alex: Guys, come on! We got this! Zulu: Alright! Alex: Izuku, take lead! Izuku: You got it! (Izuku and Alex charge forward as they starts stumbling a bit from the ice) Alex: Deku, go for the head! Izuku: You sure? Alex: Trust me! (Izuku jumps forward as he prepares to kick Seris) Seris: Hm? Izuku: I got him! He's open! Alex: Hurry! (Izuku rams his foot into Seris's face, causing his body to shatter as Izuku flies through the debris) Izuku: HUH?! Alex: Oh crap! Mina: What just happened? Is he dead?! (Alex looks around before Seris is seen behind him) Seris: Not even close. Alex: What?! (Seris punches Alex in the face with his Ice Arm, knocking Alex away as he lands next to Izuku) Izuku: Dude are you okay? Alex: Yeah, I'm fine. Seris: I told you I wasn't gonna hold back. Shoto: Weird. It was like he made an entire clone made of ice. Erin: He's definitely packing some serious firepower. (Seris is seen in between Shoto and Erin) Seris: Who said I was finished with my attack? Erin: Wait wh-! (Seris punches Shoto away as he backhands Erin to the floor) Seris: Now that's how it's done! Erin: Ow... Mina: Whoa! Richie: Raccoon Eyes, now's your chance! Hit him now! Mina: I told you to stop calling me that! Richie: Just hurry! (Mina throws acid at Seris who easily dodges the attack) Mina: Huh?! Seris: Nice try! (Seris drives his Ice Arm hard into Mina's gut, knocking the air from her lungs as she flies over as Omega catches her) Omega: Mina! Mina: *Deep breath* That.... almost... felt like... a punch... from All Might.... Seris: Almost huh? Well shame I don't have Super Strength. Then it would have been. Izuku: That arm...Something's not right about it. Omega: Don't worry, I'll take care of him! (Omega lays Mina on the ground before he rushes Seris) Omega: Take this! Seris: Nope. (Seris snaps his fingers, causing Omega to suddenly freeze over instantly) Zulu: DAD!! Ian: No way! Uraraka: He didn't even get a chance! Seris: You kids honestly think you're hot shit cause you beat the Puppetmaster and his lackies? Well let me tell you right now, I've faced enemies just as, if not tougher then them. (Ice begins to form around him) Seris: And I've only gotten stronger. Erin: *Gets up* I can't do half of what he's doing right now... (Ice begins to spread around Seris's body) Seris: Well then, if you kids want to fight.... (Seris's Ice Armor forms over his body as his helmet covers his head) Seris: I'll fight! Alex: Oh no! Richie: Not good! (Erin stands up as ice forms on her body as well) Erin: So we're going that far huh? Alright, let's do it! (Erin activates her Ice Armor as the two glare at each other) Alex: Come on guys, if we rush in we could overpower him! Izuku: It's worth a shot! Erin: Don't guys. Alex: Huh? Erin? Erin: Guys you don't get it... He was kicking out asses in his normal state. Now he decided to bust our his armor? Maybe is he stayed in his normal state we might have had a chance with my armor. But no. He'll wipe the floor with ALL of us if we rush him as he is now. Alex: So any idea what to do? Erin: We just need to- (Seris suddenly rushes forward toward Erin) Seris: I have had enough! It's time we end this Erin! Erin: Alright then, I guess we're playing it like this then dad! Seris: I guess we are now take this! (Seris pulls his arm back before thrusting it toward Erin who grabs it and tries to hold it back) Erin: Damn, he's putting a lot of power in his Ice Arm! (Seris pushes forward with his arm) Uraraka: Erin be careful! Erin: His hand, something's telling me- Crap! (Seris rams his other fist into Erin's ribs, causing her to loosen her grip slightly before she regains it) Seris: Let go of my goddamn hand Erin! Erin: You ARE planning something! (Seris drives two quick punches into Erin's ribs and face, causing her to lose her hold on Seris's arm before he smacks her back with a punch to the chest. As she stands up, she notices her armor cracking) Erin: What?! Izuku: He cracked the armor! Alex: Now we have to intervene! Bakugo: Let's do it! (The heroes all rush at Seris as he charges up ice in his ice arm. He pulls it back and thrusts it forward) Izuku: OH CRAP!! (Seris thrusts his fist forward, sending a shockwave of ice and snow that freezes the Defenders solid) Seris: *sigh* All under five minutes. I like it. (Seris then hears Erin as she begins to stand back up) Seris: Well then, guess we're not done yet. I have been wondering what your Ice Armor can really do Erin. Erin: Maybe now we can finally figure that out. Seris: Well then. Let's say we get right to- *Gets blast from behind* ….. *Looks being him*. Alex: Don't forget me... I may not have god armor, but I'm still your son. Seris: So my kids are the last ones standing huh? Erin: But Alex, I thought you- (Erin looks over as the Alex that was frozen vanishes from sight) Alex: It was a psychic hallucination. Seris: Hm, clever. Even so, it's not gonna be enough. Erin: We'll see dad. Alex: You're still outnumbered. Seris: But not overpowered! And its high time you kids learned: Against me? NUMBERS DON'T MATTER!! (Seris stomps extra hard on the ground. Suddenly several ice walls shoot up) Alex: WHAT THE?! (On the stands) Ashley: What?! Seris what are you doing!? (As the ice walls continue to go up, creating a giant Ice Dome that is as tall as a sky scraper form. With Seris, Alex and Erin in it) Seris: Since we're in here, I guess this means your friends can go free. (The other heroes outside the dome are seen being freed by the ice as it shatters) Izuku: Huh...? Miles: What just-! *gasp* ALEX! (The heroes run up to the ice dome and start to try and attack it to no avail) Momo: It's no use, it's too thick! Izuku: Alex, Erin! Can you hear us?! (Ashley is seen above with Aizawa) Aizawa: Even for a Pro, fighting him would be a near-death experience. He's going a little far I'd say. Ashley: You think? (Inside the dome, Seris is seen glaring at Erin and Alex) Seris: Now then, you kids wanna go first? Alex: Dad before we do this, could be you be honest with us? Seris: About what? Erin: Are you TRYING to kill us? Cause it feels like you are. Seris: No! Why would I ever try to kill any of you? Alex: I mean... Seris: Look, I'll admit this may be going far but you guys can handle it! I know you can! Erin: You're too powerful though! Seris: That doesn't matter! Now show me what you got! Alex: Well... Guess we got no choice. Erin: Right.. Let's do this! (Alex and Erin charge at Seris) Seris: That's what I like to see! (Alex charges his fist with psychic energy where he rams it into Seris's chest, causing no damage) Alex: Huh?! Seris: Nope! (Seris kicks Alex away before Erin tries to strike him with an ice sword, causing it to shatter on impact) Erin: Oh come on! Seris: Sorry Erin! (Seris punches Erin again, cracking her chestpiece more) Erin: *thinking* Crap! His suit's strength is too much for mine! (The crack grows a bit more before stopping) Seris: Looks like our armors aren't as evenly matched as I thought. Erin: Guess not! (Seris lowers the ice as it melts away. The other Defenders are seen as they stare in shock) Izuku: Guys! Alex: We're fine man, don't worry! (Seris and Erin's armor melts away) Seris: I think I've seen enough. You guys definitely have improved after all. Miles: You just froze us solid! Seris: It was a mere precaution. I saw how overwhelmed I was becoming. Alex: So, you froze them? Seris: I had to even the odds a little. Erin: Ah. Ashley: Seris you better not have hurt them! Seris: I didn't sweetie! Everyone's- ???: SIR!! (Seris's radio goes off as he pulls it out) Seris: Hello? Sargent what is it? M.A Sargent: It's Carnage sir! He's escaped! Seris: What? How's that possible, they were both sent to separate prisons! M.A Sargent: It's not what you think sir! Carnage is fused to Kasady's blood! HE NEVER SEPARATED! Alex: What...? Aizawa: Cletus.... Seris: Well what's your current situation? M.A Sargent: He's tearing through everyone in his path! He's-! (Another soldier is heard over the line) M.A Soldier: Home, contact! Sargent get your ass down here now! Oh shit, ROLAND PULL BACK!! M.A Sargent: Oh shit shit shit shit....OH FU-! (The soldiers are drowned out as the sounds of gunfire and roaring is heard before the call cuts out) Seris: Sargent? Sargent are you there? (No response. A voice soon calls over the radio) ???: Well helloooooo Lorthare! Seris: Kasady. Cletus: I see you took my buddy's Quirks huh? Maybe it would've been smarter if you took the whole thing. Seris: Didn't think he'd bond to you like that. Cletus: Well you should've. Anyway, I'll be leaving you all now. I've got some...friends to meet up with. See you sooooon! (Cletus hangs up as Seris slowly lowers his radio) Seris: He's...back. (Ashley and the Pro Heroes join the others) Ashley: Seris Lothare! What were you thinking doing that to- Alex: Mom... Now's not the time... Ashley: Huh? What's wrong? Erin: Carnage... He's back.. Alex: How? Shoto: We separated them! Seris: Apparently, he's bonded to Kasady's blood now. That's how they came together again, he just regenerated inside of him. Izuku: Oh no.... Seris: He did say he lost the Quirks though, so he should be relatively weaker than before. Erin: But what did he mean by "friends"? Miles: Whatever it is, it can't be good. Tenya: There is a likely possibility that he may have contacts outside prison. Aizawa: I think I may know one. Seris: Who? Aizawa: Maxwell Dillon. Also known by his other alias "Electro". Miles: Electro? He was one of Darren's old associates in crime. Aizawa: Last time I captured Kasady before he bonded to Carnage, he and Electro were pretty close in the criminal empire. Ashley: Do you think he'd want to try and team up with him? Aizawa: It's a possibility. Though trying to track him down to stop him will prove difficult. He fell off the radar three years ago since we thought he turned over a new leaf. Alex: If they team up, it could spell doom for everyone. Izuku: Crap...I knew I should've stayed bonded to him.... Alex: Huh? Izuku: Maybe...Maybe if I had just...stayed together with him...none of this would've happened. Alex: Dude, don't say that. Uraraka: Even if you stayed bonded to him, he would've just turned you into a killer too! Izuku: But- Alex: Listen, I don't want to hear you say that again Deku. Being bonded to Carnage was what got us here anyway. If you had stayed with him, it would be much worse. Izuku: I...I guess you're right but... Alex: I know I am. Now come on, we got a Targhul to hunt. Seris: You kids head on home then. We'll contact you if we find anything about them. Erin: Got it. (The Defenders all start to head home. It then cuts to Carnage as he crawls into an alleyway where he's met by Electro and Yellowjacket) Carnage: Well well well.... Electro: Looks like the gang's all here. Carnage: Almost. Where's the new guy? Yellowjacket: Stain? Hm, who the hell knows. The guy's only concern is killing heroes for all we know. Carnage: Oooooh that's perfect! Electro: As long as he's out there distracting heroes, we should be fine. Yellowjacket: Although, your little prison massacre will probably send a lot of resistance after you Cletus. Carnage: Oh wait you hear what other stuff I ran into in there. But I'll share once Stain arrives. Electro: Were there any potential candidates for indoctrinating? Carnage: Not really. They took me back to Rykers when I was recaptured. Not many superpowered villains there, plus I murdered most of them on my way out. Electro: Hmm... Yellowjacket: Well, we should probably move out of here. If we're caught out here, we're as good as dead. Carnage: Good idea. Follow me boys. (The three run off toward Carnage's hideout. The heroes are then seen walking down the street as they head home) Alex: Jeez, my face hurts.... Izuku: He hit you pretty hard with that Ice Arm. Omega: You doing okay Mina? Mina: I think my organs are bruised. Kiro: If that's the case, we can fix it. Alex: I'm just surprised we lasted as long as we did. I thought that- (Alex suddenly runs into a girl on the street, knocking the two down) Miles: Alex! (Miles helps Alex up) Miles: You okay? Alex: Yeah, I'm fine. Hey miss, are you o- (Alex looks up and is stunned to find his friend Jessica) Jessica: Alex? Alex: AH! JESSICA! Jack: Hey, it's that girl he told us about! Erin: Yeah! Jessica: Hey, what are you doing here? Alex: Oh I uhhhh, I was just....heading home with my friends is all. Jessica: Oh well that's good to hear! Alex: What uhhhh, what are you doing? Jessica: Oh i was just heading home as well. Me and a few friends were hanging out earlier. Alex: Well that sounds fun. Jessica: Are...you okay Alex? Alex: Me? Oh yeah I'm fine! I'm never better! Erin: *laughs* You sure about that? Alex: Erin! (Jessica suddenly places her hand on Alex's face as it glows slightly with yellow energy, causing Alex to blush a bit) Jessica: I see. Jack: Whoa, what the hell? Momo: What is she doing? Jessica: You were training with your dad huh? From what I can see, you guys did pretty well up until your dad received word that Carnage had escaped from prison. Uraraka: Is she...reading his mind? Izuku: She must be looking through his memories. Jessica: That's probably the reason you're so stressed isn't it? (Jessica takes her hand off of Alex's face) Alex: Uhhhh.... Jessica: Hey, it's okay Alex. From what I saw, I think you did great! Alex: Uh thanks! Mina: Awwww! Alex: Mina, don't start with that! Erin: What's wrong Alex? You're looking a little red! Alex: E-Erin! (Jessica laughs) Jessica: Oh it's okay Alex, don't listen to them! They know we're just friends! Alex: Yeah, they just like to tease me about this sort of stuff. Jessica: Heh, I can see why. Alex: JESSICA!! Erin: I like this girl already! Jack: Same! (Alex covers his face and moans) Alex: Why are you guys always like this to me? Miles: I mean it is funny to see you react! Alex: *groans* Jessica: Well, I should probably head home. It's getting pretty late. Alex: Y-Yeah...Right. Jessica: Well, I'll see you back at school! (Jessica walks off as Alex watches her leave) Erin: So Alex. Alex: Don't even start Erin. Jack: Let's just get home, we can make fun of him there! Alex: Ah come on Jack! (The group laughs as Alex covers his face in embarrassment. They all start walking home laughing at Alex's predicament) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts